Silencio
by Lyra Nude
Summary: El trabajo de auror hace que a veces tengas que arriesgar tu vida, otras no sólo se trata de eso.


Harry sintió algo vibrar dentro de uno de sus calcetines, la única prenda que llevaba puesta en ese momento, y suspiró imperceptiblemente.

A tientas en la oscuridad, intentó levantarse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Retiró las sábanas y las mantas que lo cubrían con cuidado, y puso el primer pie fuera de la cama, agradeciendo que los malditos calcetines le protegieran del frío suelo.

Casi de puntillas, fue avanzando hacia la puerta del baño; entró e insonorizó el cubículo con un hechizo para poder tomar una ducha y ponerse su ropa de forma más cómoda. Una vez más tranquilo, intentó disfrutar al máximo del agua caliente. Lo que le esperaba ahora no sería nada fácil, eso sin contar con que saliera a salvo de aquella habitación…

Cuando estuvo preparado y listo para partir se acercó a una silla junto a la cama, cogió la mochila que había allí, y con pasos sigilosos se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Justo cuando iba a abrirla (ya tenía el pomo en la puerta), se encogió fuerte de hombros al oír aquella voz.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas, Potter? — dijo con voz cargante.

Antes de responder, se dio la vuelta lentamente y encendió la luz de la habitación, mostrando a un Severus Snape sentado en la cama y con los brazos cruzados.

—Eh —titubeó un poco—, tenía un poco de hambre e iba a ir a desayunar antes de que bajasen el resto de profesores y alumnos.

—Son las cinco de la mañana —añadió sin mover de su rostro el gesto de enfado y su ceja levantada.

—Es que, verás, anoche me acosté pronto y no tenía mucho sueño, ya sabes —Hizo ademán de darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero otra vez aquella voz le detuvo.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no sé que significa que Shacklebolt te llame a esta hora? —Harry comenzó a tallarse las sienes, aquello iba para largo—. Lo que no entiendo, es porque has vuelto a ocultarme algo como esto…

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Creo que no hace falta, solo hay que ver cómo te pones… —dijo sentándose en la silla donde antes descansase su mochila.

—No volverás a ir —ordenó tajante.

—¿Quién te crees para darme ese tipo de ordenes? —preguntó bastante molesto. El profesor levantó una ceja incrédulo—. No eres mi padre, así que no tienes el derecho de prohibirme absolutamente nada.

—Y volvemos a lo mismo —dejó caer apesadumbrado—, al mismo reproche… Estoy harto de que el maldito ministro de magia tenga más control sobre ti que yo.

—Él no me trata como si fuese un niño indefenso —intentó justificarse. Sabía cómo acabaría aquella conversación, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar.

—Te comenzaré a tratar como un adulto, cuando te comportes como uno —le acusó—. Además, eso que hace Shacklebolt contigo, no es tratarte como un hombre, si no como un kamikaze.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Severus, es mi trabajo, soy auror, no seas tan exagerado —se quejó mientras el otro intentaba acercarse al ajetreado muchacho.

—Harry, tienes poco más de treinta años, dudo que si sigues así, llegues siquiera a los treinta y cinco. De hecho, me sorprendería si llegases a mi edad —añadió para darle más dramatismo. Cosa que Harry odiaba con todo su corazón. Siempre hacía igual.

—Voy a ir te guste o no, ¿entendido? Es mi trabajo, me comprometí con esa gente, no voy a dejarles tirados porque esté con alguien que cree que aun soy un niño indefenso.

—Sé de sobra que no eres indefenso, deja de repetírmelo —volvió a atacar—. Tan solo intento que te des cuenta de que estás arriesgando tu vida innecesariamente, hay aurores mucho mayores y más expertos que tú. No entiendo que ese estúpido tenga que enviarte a cada misión en la que la probabilidad de bajas está por encima de la media.

—Ese _estúpido_ como tú lo llamas, es mi jefe.

—Tan solo quiero poder vivir tranquilamente, sin miedo a que cualquier día, ese _jefe_ tuyo aparezca en mi chimenea y me diga que necesito ir a identificar tu cuerpo.

Ya estamos, pensó Harry, ya había comenzado con el chantaje emocional. Pues esta vez no lo conseguiría, estaba harto.

—Tan solo voy a la sala de pruebas, lo sabes. Esto no será eterno, te lo prometo, estoy considerando otras opciones —intentó calmarle—, además, aun no sé si quiera a que misión van a mandarme, hoy tengo entrenamiento en la sala cambiante del departamento de misterios. Lo que significa que al menos estaré una semana probando escenarios y entrenando y que ni siquiera es seguro que vaya, si no doy la talla, me quedaré en el departamento.

Claro que lo sabía, lo había hecho ya dos veces, y las dos veces finalmente había ido a aquella estúpida y peligrosa misión y había vuelto con algo roto. Como odiaba al ministro por querer lucir a su auror estrella, al niño-que-vivió, el cual insistía en que ya no lo era. Y en cuanto a lo de que "no era seguro que fuese"… ¡y una mierda! Era tan solo una excusa, una pobre, en su opinión; ambos sabían muy bien que aquella decisión estaba ya más que tomada.

—Harry —intentó razonar con él—, sabes de sobra que es lo que quiere Shacklebolt de ti, no dejes que lo haga. Odias que otras personas se aprovechen de eso, pero parece que te gusta que él lo haga.

—¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo de lo mismo? Estoy harto, más que harto. Te tomas atribuciones que no tienes —añadió con rabia—, estoy harto de escuchar tus sermones cada vez que tengo que trabajar, por una vez, me gustaría no tener que oír tu insufrible tono de sarcasmo y tus reproches hasta que terminara la maldita misión.

—Bien… —dijo sin mirarlo y dándose la vuelta hacia la cama—, si eso es lo que quieres, no diré una sola palabra, ahora escúchame bien: tampoco quiero oír cuando vengas quejándote de lo que sea que esa puñetera misión te provoque, ¿me oyes?

Harry asintió con fuerza, cogió su mochila de un tirón y desapareció dando un portazo. Severus tan solo se volvió a meter en la cama, a sabiendas de que no volvería a dormir de nuevo.

Pasaron dos días sin hablarse. Había sido algo incomodo al principio. Pero al cabo de ese tiempo, ya ninguno parecía hacer esfuerzos para estar en silencio. La tensión era palpable y la hostilidad aun más. Harry llegaba casi siempre muy tarde y se iba temprano, Severus ya conocía aquel procedimiento. Antes de mandarlo a alguna misión suicida lo tenían varios días entrenando a alto rendimiento en aquellas salas que habían acomodado para simulaciones para después mandarlo a dónde demonios fuese la misión. Él nunca llegaba a enterarse de mucho, tan solo de los huesos que Harry traía rotos y las contusiones que tardaban días en curar.

Normalmente, aquel tipo de misiones más peligrosas desencadenaban situaciones como aquella. Peleas y discusiones que no acaban nunca; gritos y reproches que siempre salían a flote aunque no tuviesen nada que ver con el motivo de la pelea. Pero esta vez, Severus estaba dispuesto a callar. ¿No quería oírlo hasta que acabase? Pues eso iba a hacer, aunque se presentase medio muerto delante de su cama.

La tercera noche de silencio. Harry llegó un poco más temprano que los últimos días y se metió directamente en la ducha. Cuando salió se acercó al escritorio a acomodar sus cosas para el día siguiente y vio como Severus escribía algo a vuela pluma en silencio. Le extrañó, no que fuese la primera vez que le veía utilizar aquella pluma que escribía sus pensamientos, pero era rara la ocasión en que la sacaba, ya que según él, a veces era más un problema que una ayuda.

Se inclinó un poco hacía él para observar y se percató de que tenía una mano vendada. Alzó una ceja en una muda pregunta. Bien, él tampoco iba a hablarle, no si su pareja había tenido un accidente y ni se dignaba a contárselo.

Viendo que no le hacía el mínimo caso, levantó la mano del profesor a la vez que volvía a alzar la ceja. Éste se encogió de hombros acompañando el gesto con una mueca de su cara.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, pero siguió sin pronunciar palabra. En cambio, se posicionó detrás de la silla ocupada y comenzó a masajear aquellos hombros cargados. Notó como el hombre se relajaba ante esto y cerraba los ojos, así que aprovechó para pasear sus manos por su pecho y su cuello.

Viendo que el otro no reaccionaba ante aquellos toques, decidió dar un paso más y comenzó a besar el cuello que tenía delante. Dio largos besos y fuertes lamidas mientras sentía como Severus se estremecía bajo él.

Siguiendo en su pacto mudo, Snape se levantó y encaró al auror que en cuanto lo tuvo delante, lo besó con suavidad. Atacó su boca con miedo a ser rechazado, pero en cuanto sus labios notaron la aceptación, siguieron navegando libres mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar lentamente cada botón de aquella interminable túnica negra.

Mientras era desnudado con tesón, Severus iba conduciendo a su joven amante hacia la cama, e intentaba a la vez desprenderse de aquellos duros vaqueros que tanto adoraba. Ya sin camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados, Harry fue empujado sobre la cama y saboreado por la mirada voraz que el profesor le mostraba en ese momento.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a atacar la boca del chico, el cual siguió quitándole cada prenda de ropa, hasta dejarlo tal y como él se encontraba en ese momento, completamente desnudo.

Severus besaba una parte de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos acariciaban la restante. Harry se estremecía bajo aquel derroche de cariño que hacía tanto que no sentía y que tanto había echado de menos.

Una de las manos inquietas del más mayor, voló hasta la entrepierna del otro mientras este intentaba que su boca no dejase escapar el más mínimo gemido. Su labio inferior estaba peligrosamente cerca de sangrar y sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar las sábanas. Pero tozudo, no dejaba que ni un solo sonido escapase de sus labios. Labios que en ese momento eran saboreados y lamidos hasta la extenuación.

Snape decidió que si no iba a pronunciar palabra, iba a hacerlo sufrir un poco más, así que sin más, alzó las piernas del chico y comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado. Harry que no se esperaba aquello tan rápido, pero que no se quejaba en lo absoluto, agarró los fuertes hombros frente a él y le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

El vaivén comenzó suave al principio, aunque fue adquiriendo velocidad a los pocos minutos, ambos deseaban descargar algo más que lo que sus cuerpos le pedían.

Y todo terminó, sin que ninguno tuviese siquiera un amago de palabra, ya fuese de cariño o de reproche, sobre el otro. Y con tan solo una mirada intensa de sus rostros sonrojados, ambos se quedaron dormidos enroscando sus cuerpos.

La mañana no había más que comenzado cuando Severus soltó un gruñido al notar la cama vacía. Sin más que poder hacer, se levantó como de costumbre y realizó todas las tareas que solía hacer cada día.

Cuando llegó la media noche y Harry no se presentó en su habitación, ya se temía que lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que una despedida. Un hasta pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y aprovechando que no tendría clases hasta las diez, se metió por la chimenea en dirección al ministerio de magia.

Una vez allí, sus pasos lo dirigieron al ya conocido departamento de aurores, donde un joven con pinta de novato, se posicionó ante él con un atisbo de miedo.

—Lo siento Señor, pero no está permitido pasar, está restringido.

—Quita de en medio, mocoso —dijo mientras lo empujaba, un poco, tampoco era que tuviera que pagarlo con él—, vengo a ver a Shacklebolt.

Y sin más se metió hacia dentro, esperando encontrarse al maldito hombre que había arrancado a _su_ chico de _su_cama.

—¿Dónde está el auror Potter? —fue su saludo de bienvenida cuando lo vio inclinado sobre el escritorio de un joven que trabajaba en una de las salas.

—Está de misión, pero cualquier otro auror podrá ayudarle si vuelve a tener problemas en las mazmorras del colegio —añadió con total tranquilidad, lo que crispó aun más al profesor.

—No gracias, esperaré —y sin añadir nada más, ondeó su capa hacia la salida. No sin antes maldecir mentalmente a todos los aurores que se encontraba por el camino.

Pasaron al menos dos días sin que supiese nada de Harry. Estaba preocupado, pero lo que más sentía, era la angustia de desconocer cuánto tiempo más estaría sin tener noticias de él, buenas o malas. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría aquella misión ya que la primera a la que acudió lo retuvo al menos una semana, y la última tan solo tres días. Aquella ansiedad iba a matarle.

Varios días después, cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, Hermione Granger que había ido a pasar varios días junto a los Weasley y más concretamente junto a su novio, recibía una llamada en la red flu.

—Señorita Granger —dijo la cabeza de una mujer a la cual no conocía de nada—, nos ponemos en contacto con usted porque cuando el auror Potter firmó sus documentos como auror, nos dio su nombre para casos de emergencia —A Hermione se le encogió el pecho en ese momento, y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Dígame que está bien por favor —sollozó—, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Lamentamos informarle que sufrió un accidente muy aparatoso, hubo un derrumbe y cayó dentro de un pequeño zulo donde estuvo sepultado por casi diez horas. Lo encontraron inconsciente, aunque aun respiraba. Pero temo informarle que sus posibilidades son bajas, señorita. Le rogamos que se presentase aquí de inmediato.

—Claro, claro —dijo secando sus lágrimas—, en seguida estoy ahí.

Hermione mandó una lechuza a Ron, que estaba en la tienda de su hermano, para que fuese también igual de rápido al hospital. Decidió no avisar a nadie más aun, no sabía qué iba a encontrarse cuando llegara a San Mungo.

Aunque Hermione Granger era una chica muy inteligente, no había que serlo mucho para darse cuenta de que Harry estaba muy grave. Lo habían situado en una sala, muy aislado, para que nadie pudiese acercarse y tenía a su alrededor varios hechizos que eran de respiración artificial y de signos vitales que reconocía haber visto antes.

Aun con las manos pegadas sobre el cristal que los separaba, sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. Se giró con lágrimas en los ojos, para recibir el abrazo de Ron quien tan solo pudo apretar sus labios cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica temblar sobre el suyo, mientras oía su sollozo con el corazón en un puño.

Después de varias horas, vieron como un medimago salía de la habitación de Harry y se dirigía a ellos.

—¿Familiares de Harry Potter? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de su carpeta.

—Sí —se adelantó Hermione opacando lo que Ron pudiera decir.

—Me temo que las noticias no son buenas, voy a serles franco: Está muy mal, ya vino con los signos vitales muy debilitados. Tiene varios órganos internos que en este momento funcionan gracias a la magia, y aunque tenemos una ínfima esperanza, por tratarse de un joven fuerte y que ha sobrellevado muchas cosas, si yo fuese ustedes, llamaría a su familia y amigos más cercanos, quizás… es mejor que estén cerca de él el mayor tiempo que les sea posible —El médico les dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de aliento y se separó de ellos.

El llanto de Hermione se profundizó ahora, mientras los brazos de su novio la sujetaban con la fuerza necesaria para que no cayera.

En menos de media hora, habían avisado a los Weasley, a sus compañeros de curso de Hogwarts y a varios amigos más íntimos. Por tratarse de quien se trataba, habían cedido una habitación para que hiciese de sala de espera.

Gracias a la intervención del ministerio, habían podido impedir que la noticia saliese de aquellas paredes, no necesitaban a medio mundo mágico haciendo acampada fuera del hospital esperando a recibir noticias del héroe mágico.

Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ron cuando éste le dio un toque suave en el hombro.

—Oye cariño —dijo para que esta le prestara atención—. ¿no crees que deberíamos avisar al profesor Snape? Últimamente Harry siempre me hablaba mucho de él, de que se llevaban mucho mejor. Incluso varios días antes de la misión, me dijo que debía contarme algo muy importante que tenía que ver con él.

—Sí, podría avisarle por red flu. Total, si no le interesa venir, pondrá alguna excusa.

Severus tomaba el té en su habitación, cuando se sobresaltó al oír como alguien lo llamaba por red flu. Suspiró hondamente; cada vez que la red flu se encendía y veía que no era él, la misma sensación de pesadez lo inundaba.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado grosero cuando la cabeza de su ex alumna apareció allí.

—Verá, profesor, Harry nos ha estado contando que últimamente se llevaban bastante bien —Severus alzó una ceja, _llevarse__bastante__bien_, eran términos que quedaban muy alejados de ser correctos, pero siguió escuchando—, así que he llamado para decirle que quizás le interese saber que Harry está en el hospital, sufrió un accidente durante una de sus misiones y se encuentra en estado bastante grave. Lo digo porque en el hospital no le dan muchas posibilidades, y nos recomendaron que reuniéramos a amigos y familiares para que estuviéramos cerca de él durante estos momentos. Quizás le apetecería… bueno, verle.

—Está bien —dijo intentando apaciguar su tono—. en cuanto quede libre de algunas obligaciones puede que pase a ver como se encuentra.

—Muchas gracias profesor Snape —dijo la chica antes de apartar la cabeza de las llamas verdes.

En cuanto lo hizo, Snape llevó una de sus manos a la silla que había a su izquierda para no caer al suelo y la otra la apretó contra su pecho. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Intentando mantener la calma, dejó cosas preparadas para irse al hospital inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con varios pelirrojos y algún que otro joven que recordaba del colegio. No había mucha gente, supuso que solo los más cercanos. Se acercó a la joven pareja, y notó que ambos estaban sorprendidos por su presencia allí.

—Weasley, Granger —dijo saludándolos—, gracias por avisarme.

—De nada, señor —se adelantó el chico—, aunque preferiría que no hubiese tenido que ser en estas circunstancias. Harry me habló de que ahora ambos se llevaban mucho mejor y pensé que le gustaría verlo —Snape podía ver que su antiguo alumno había madurado mucho, quizás también se debiera a que la situación lo exigía.

—Sí, me gustaría verlo, si no es mucha molestia.

Ambos asintieron y lo acompañaron hasta el cristal, en el que ese momento, la señora Weasley dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Al verlo le hizo un amago de sonrisa, que se quedó en eso.

Cuando miró a través del cristal y vio el cuerpo de su amante tumbado sobre la cama con apariencia de estar plácidamente dormido, le entraron ganas de entrar y zarandearle para despertarlo, como había hecho más de una mañana, mañanas que ahora se le antojaron muy lejanas.

Estuvo varias horas pegado a aquel cristal, hasta que Granger le propuso que bajase con ambos a tomar algo de cenar. Asintió sin decir ni una palabra, y los siguió por el hospital hasta que llegaron a la cafetería.

Los tres estuvieron en un tenso silencio durante un rato, hasta que Hermione y Ron se miraron con entendimiento y el chico tosió disimuladamente antes de hablar.

—Señor, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta? — dijo con evidentes signos de que le estaba costando decir aquello.

—Adelante —le alentó sin apartar la mirada de su bebida.

—Usted y Harry… ¿de qué hablaban? —preguntó; luego viendo la ceja alzada del profesor se apresuró a añadir—. No intento ser cotilla, no me mal interprete. Me explicaré: hemos venido notado a Harry… —se paró para dirigirle una mirada de entendimiento a la chica y luego continuó—, raro últimamente, no del raro malo, todo lo contrario… estaba más contento, más feliz… y esto coincide con varias cosas. Una de ellas es que comenzará a hablarnos de usted y de que lo visitaba con asiduidad y…

—Y de que viniera a mi despacho en el ministerio —la interrumpió Hermione, mucho más decidida que su novio—, a preguntarme qué pensaríamos de él si dejase el cuerpo de aurores.

Snape se quedó estático durante un minuto. No es que se quedara sin palabras, ya que no había dicho nada durante toda la comida, pero ahora parecía que hasta podía escuchar su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho.

—Además —continuó Ron—, también vino hace varios días a decirme que tenía algo importante que decirme, algo sobre… bueno, sobre usted, profesor. Y ambos —dijo volviendo a mirar a la muchacha—, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que quizás… ¿le ha pedido un puesto como profesor en Hogwarts?

Ambos suspiraron después de hacer la pregunta que les tenía en vilo desde hacía algunas semanas. En cambio Snape, parecía muy sorprendido, lo que les hizo suponer que aquello había sido una suposición demasiado rápida.

—Que yo sepa, Potter no estaba interesado en la docencia.

—Ah —dejó escapar Granger—, pues entonces disculpe por la indiscreción.

Snape, permaneció en silencio el resto de la cena mientras los jóvenes charlaban, recordando una de las ultimas cosas que Harry le había dicho antes de marcharse el día en que discutieron

_Esto__no__será__eterno,__te__lo__prometo,__estoy__considerando__otras__opciones._

Cuando la madrugada estaba cerca, tan solo Snape (para sorpresa de todos) Hermione y Ron permanecían en el hospital. El medimago había hecho ya varias rondas por allí anunciando que no había cambios, y que si la cosa estaba estable, podrían entrar a verlo.

Cuando eso fue posible, Severus aprovechó que la joven pareja hablaba por red flu con los patriarcas Weasley, para acercarse a su joven pareja.

Sostuvo una de sus manos pálidas entre las suyas y lo miró en silencio durante un rato, hasta que finalmente no resistió más.

—No puedes hacerme esto —decía cerca para no tener que decirlo en voz muy alta—, no puedes dejarme ahora, no después de que hayas intentado que las cosas entre nosotros fueran mejores. Hagamos un trato ¿vale? Yo no me enfadaré más si sigues siendo auror, y tú no irás a las misiones más peligrosas… Por favor… vuelve, vuelve y no me dejes con tu silencio como último recuerdo.

Cuando notó movimiento fuera de la sala, acarició la cara de Harry antes de salir y reunirse con sus antiguos alumnos.

Los tres se acomodaron en unos amplios sofás que había allí e intentaron dormir.

Un fuerte pitido los despertó por la mañana, todos se levantaron alterados y se apresuraron a acercarse a la habitación de Harry, que en ese momento era invadida por una decena de medimagos apresurados que iban a toda prisa de un lado a otro examinando al chico.

Al cabo de un rato, el que llevaba el caso, salió y se acercó al angustiado grupo que había crecido y ahora contaba también con la señora Weasley, George y Ginny.

—No se preocupen —dijo con calma—, tuvo una asfixia esta mañana, por eso tanto alboroto de ruidos, pero no fue más que porque comenzó a respirar por sí mismo y no podía hacerlo con los hechizos que le habíamos colocado, los cuales han sido retirados.

—¿Ya respira por sí mismo? ¿Eso quiere decir que se recuperará? –preguntó una muy angustiada Hermione.

—Bueno, sin duda es un muy buen síntoma y también una esperanza de que así será, ahora si pasa sin complicaciones las primeras veinticuatro horas, saldrá de peligro, y probablemente, con algo de paciencia y más cuidados que podemos darle ahora que respira solo, se recuperará.

Todos en aquella sala comenzaron a abrazarse, excepto Severus, que con su impasible muesca, se alejó con la excusa de que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos y que volvería a por nuevas noticias. En realidad, se escondió en el primer baño que encontró para derrumbarse tras la puerta y respirar tranquilo por primera vez en muchos días mientras que una lágrima de alivio se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Pasaron las veinticuatro horas sin cambios aparentes. Una vez fuera de peligro, el medimago pasaba cada ciertas horas para informarles que los cambios de Harry eran lentos, pero seguros, aunque les preocupaba que aun no despertase.

Aprovechando que Harry estaba mejor, algunos iban a su casa a ducharse y a comer algo, por lo que Severus tuvo la oportunidad de volver a quedarse a solas con Harry de nuevo.

—Vamos, Harry, ya falta poco, tan solo tienes que abrir los ojos. Mírame. —le exigió sabiendo que aquello no sucedería, de hecho dudaba siquiera que pudiese escucharle—, vamos, no hagas que tenga que tenga razón con lo de niño indefenso —sonrió con amargura—. por favor, necesito que abras los ojos, necesito volver a oírte…

Acercó una silla y estuvo acariciando la mano del chico al menos durante una hora, hasta que sintió que el apretón era devuelto. Miró rápidamente y observó cómo sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza. Poco a poco un atisbo de verde se fue descubriendo a medida que los parpados se iban moviendo. Sostuvo su respiración hasta que, ya completamente abiertos, los ojos de su muchacho lo miraron directamente.

—¿Severus? — dijo quedamente.

Snape cerró los ojos, soltó el suspiró más largo que sus labios habían dejado escapar nunca, y le abrazó fuerte.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras sentía como las manos de Harry le envolvían también pero más lentamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó cuando quedo liberado de los brazos del profesor—. Estoy molido, no recuerdo mucho, tan solo estar en una vieja fábrica y que todo comenzase a caer…

—Tuviste un accidente mientras estabas de servicio. Pero ahora no pienses en ello, preocúpate por recuperarte y por salir de aquí —añadió mientras acariciaba su cara con cuidado y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

—Sí, y también porque Shacklebolt no reciba una muerte lenta y dolorosa de manos de mi madre —añadió Ron desde el umbral de la puerta, ambos se giraron inmediatamente—. me alegro de que por fin hayas despertado, Hermione se alegrará muchísimo, creo que iré a avisarla… —viendo la cara asustada de ambos añadió—: la próxima vez, cerrad la puerta, así nadie podrá interrumpiros —y sin más, la cerró con una amplia sonrisa.

El día que Harry por fin pudo despedirse del hospital, Severus decidió que se lo traería a sus habitaciones del colegio, ¿Quién mejor que él iba a cuidarlo? Nadie, por muy pesada que fuera Molly Weasley. Así que mientras entraba con cuidado, pues aun sentía algunas molestias, el profesor fue acomodando sus cosas para que pudiese tumbarse en la cama a gusto.

Una vez sentado en el amplio lecho, hizo señas a Severus para que se sentase junto a él. Éste lo hizo sin rechistar y al instante siguiente tenía a Harry recostado sobre su pecho.

—Me alegro que ya estés bien —comentó mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre el chico.

—Yo también, al final, no fue para tanto —dijo como el que no quiere la cosa, provocando que Severus diera un salto y lo mirase con una ceja levantada.

—Niñato engreído, ¿Qué no fue para tanto dice? Casi te mueres y de paso me matas a mí del susto… la próxima vez que me asustes de esa forma, si no mueres, seré yo quien te mate… eso, o te ataré para que no vuelvas a salir de aquí jamás —notó la suave risa de Harry sobre su pecho—, no estoy bromeando…

Harry se incorporó un poco buscando los labios de su pareja, quien al principio fue un poco reticente de seguirle, pero que al poco tiempo cayó rendido ante los pequeños mordiscos que éste le profesaba. Poco a poco fue deslizando su mano por la túnica negra e intentando colarla por alguna rendija entre los botones. Cuando Snape sintió la suave mano acariciando su pecho, lo miró.

—¿Ni siquiera después de que te rompiesen medio cuerpo dejas de tener ganas de follar? —preguntó con la voz un poco más grave.

—No, si se trata de ti, ¿acaso quieres que pare? —dijo mientras dirigía su mano más abajo y sentía que esa pregunta había sido estúpida.

—Es obvio que no… — añadió rodando los ojos.

Harry siguió acariciando su entrepierna, hasta que el profesor apartó la mano, lo elevó hasta que ambos estuvieron a la misma altura y lo besó con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Estuvieron bastantes minutos conformándose con eso, hasta que el más joven notó que comenzaban a desabrocharle los botones del pijama que tenia puesto. Lentamente se fue tumbando en la cama mientras que Severus besaba su cuello y su mandíbula e iba bajando poco a poco por su pecho. Se detuvo ahí un momento para después seguir descendiendo ahora más lentamente y con más intensidad. Cuando llegó a su ombligo, su espalda ya estaba arqueada y su piel erizada. A veces no entendía como Severus podía ser tan cruel y sarcástico en las aulas y luego tan dulce y sensual dentro de la cama.

—Por el amor de Merlín, baja ya, me estás matando —dijo mientras agarraba la mata de pelo negro que era lo único que veía.

—A sus órdenes auror Potter —dijo.

Y de una vez, engulló toda la erección, haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación. El profesor sonrió un poco y siguió lamiendo y jugando con su lengua mientras se deleitaba con aquellos sonidos que para él eran gloria. Más que cualquier otra melodía y mucho mejor que cualquier otra voz que jamás hubiese oído.

Cuando Severus lo tuvo más que satisfecho, comenzó a subir de nuevo y besó los labios del joven que para ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados de placer y suspiraba lánguidamente. Harry no sabía si era por haber estado tantos días separados, o porque hoy se estaba esforzando por ponerlo ansioso, pero lo estaba y mucho. Lo agarró de los hombros y volvió el beso más ávido. Severus no tuvo inconveniente con eso y le siguió el ritmo, lo que provocó que a los pocos minutos volviese a estar necesitando más.

—Por favor, Severus…

—Suplícame –pidió mientras devoraba su cuello por debajo de su oreja y se frotaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Fóllame ya, por Merlín —dejó escapar junto a un fuerte jadeo.

Sonrió y no le hizo esperar, agarró fuertemente sus caderas y las alzó. Harry viéndose complacido, le hizo las cosas más fáciles y se movió para que le fuese más cómodo poder metérsela de una maldita vez. Lo necesitaba.

La primera envestida fue lenta, pero solo la primera. Las que le siguieron fueron rápidas, y eso le gustó a ambos. El juego frenético de entrada y salida, iba acompañado de una guarnición de jadeos, gemidos, arañazos, mordiscos y besos que hacía que todo fuera aun más caliente y espectacular. En un momento, Harry sujetó fuerte a su amante y los volteó a ambos para poder estar arriba y cabalgarlo, cosa que sabía, volvería loco a Severus.

—Maldito seas, sabes que me encanta eso —dijo parando un momento mientras Harry movía sus caderas de arriba abajo—. Voy a correrme en seguida en esta postura.

Harry lo hizo un poco más rápido, luego se echó hacia delante y puso sus brazos cada uno a un lado de la cabeza de pelo largo, y añadió:

—Córrete para mí, quiero oírte gritar.

Y con tan solo eso, el profesor sucumbió en un alto jadeo que también hizo terminar a Harry sobre él.

Una vez limpios, pero no menos agitados, ambos se tumbaron boca arriba y giraron sus cabezas para poder mirarse, Harry sonrió ampliamente, Severus alejó varios mechones de pelo negro que se pegaban a la frente del joven para poder admirar mejor sus intensos ojos verdes que tan solo lo adoraban a él.

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de ambos.

Aun era de noche, cuando el profesor se sobresaltó al oír un grito. Se giró en la cama, y vio que Harry estaba temblando y algo estremecido. Tenía los ojos apretados y parecía estar diciendo algo que no entendía. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, lo zarandeo un poco para intentar despertarlo.

—Harry —lo llamó quedamente—. Harry; despierta, es una pesadilla.

Al instante, abrió los ojos con asombro mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire. Poco a poco fue respirando con más tranquilidad y se incorporó para poder mirar a Severus quien lo observaba un poco preocupado.

—No ha sido nada —dijo tallándose el puente de la nariz—, una pesadilla… —.Volvió a cerrar los ojos por varios segundos—, es… tan solo recordé cuando desperté debajo de todos aquellos escombros…

—¿Despertaste mientras estabas sepultado? Tuvo que ser horrible —dijo acercándose a él mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

—Eso no fue lo peor… —dijo Harry levantando un poco la cabeza del pecho de su pareja para verlo un instante a los ojos—, lo peor no fue despertar y ver que no podía moverme o respirar con normalidad —Severus lo miraba con intensidad mientras hablaba—. Lo peor fue creer que moriría llevándome tu silencio como ultimo recuerdo —el mayor lo miró, recordando sus propias palabras—. Aquel silencio; el de saber que estaba solo, que nadie podía oírme gritar y no podría salir de allí, no fue peor que el silencio de tu voz. El pensar que por una estupidez, mis últimos pensamientos y mis últimos momentos junto a ti eran mudos, fue mucho peor. Y quizás fue el pensar en eso, el que debía cambiar aquello, lo que me hizo tener fuerzas resistir —y ahora con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, añadió—. Sabía que me matarías si me quedaba ahí abajo, y las cosas se quedaban mal entre nosotros.

Severus dejó resbalar una lágrima cuando cerró sus ojos con fuerza para apretar a Harry entre sus brazos.

—Harry… yo… —dijo mientras acunaba su cara entre sus manos.

—Yo también te quiero Severus —confesó dejando un suave beso en sus húmedos labios.


End file.
